


A Trip to Remember

by ultrajudicorn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cruise Ships, Cruising, Jealousy, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrajudicorn/pseuds/ultrajudicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam Stevens invites Jude and Connor on what is supposed to be the best vacation ever, Connor begins to get jealous before the cruise even begins. Will Jonnor survive to the end of the vacation or will one ship crash before the other even sets sail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly altered Jude/Connor personalities. I do not own the fosters or any property mentioned in the work. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Planning

Jude was sitting on his bed playing Star Wars Commander. He was extremely bored since summer school was finally over.  Bzzz Bzzz . Jude looked toward his phone and noticed that he just received a text from Connor.  Hey, Can I come over?  the text read.  Sure, but let me check with my moms , Jude replied.

Jude went downstairs and found his mom, Stef in the kitchen. “Hi Jude,” Stef said, looking at Jude. “Hi mom,” Jude replied, “Is it okay if Connor comes over?” Stef quickly looked at the calendar and then replied, “Sure, let him know he is welcome to stay for dinner.”

Moms say that you can come over. -Jude

I’ll be right over. -Connor

Also you can stay for dins if you like -Jude

After what felt like hours but turned out to only be 15 minutes, Jude heard a knock on the door. Jude rushed back downstairs, almost tripping on the way down. Just as he came downstairs, Stef opened the door. “Hi Connor, How are you?” She asked him. “I’m doing really good.” He answered excitedly.

“Jude!!!!!” Connor exclaimed running toward his wonderful boyfriend and squeezing him to death.

“You act like we haven’t seen each other for a month.” Jude said, secretly happy that he had such a wonderful boyfriend.

“It hasn’t been a month?” Connor replied only half seriously.

“You were just here 3 hours ago,” Stef interrupted.

“Same difference,” Connor said chuckling. 

 

After some chatting with Stef, Jude and Connor went upstairs to Jude’s room. They both sat on Jude’s bed and started discussing the day. After a few minutes of talking, Jude could tell that Connor had a specific reason for coming over but he had no idea what that reason was.

“So….” Jude stated, attempting to figure out why Connor was really here.

“So…?” Connor responding.

“Why are you here?” Jude asked not meaning to sound rude although there was a hint of rudeness in his voice.

“I need to ask you something important.” Connor said.

Jude turned his head to the side, waiting for Connor to continue.

“I convinced my Dad to let you come on vacation with us, Can you come?” Connor asked with excitement in his eyes.

 

Two weeks later, Jude spent a lot of time learning as much about cruising as he could for his cruise in 50 days. His moms decided to let him go since they didn’t have to pay for the cruise. He was so excited for this trip that he didn’t care that he would have to spend 7 days in the same room as Adam Stevens.

The plan for the trip was simple. Connor, Adam and Jude would fly out to Anchorage, Alaska and then take a bus to Whittier, Alaska. Once they arrive in Whittier, They would board the Grand Princess and sail on that ship for 7 days, visiting various coastal alaskan towns. They would finally depart the ship in Vancouver, Canada and then fly back to California. 

Jude and Connor spent their time looking up as much information they could about the ship and the towns that they would visit. The ship they would be spending most of their time on was the Grand Princess. They discovered through their research that the ship was built in 1998 and was registered in Bermuda. It was a medium sized ship compared to other ships, but Jude was still slightly intimidated by the fact that that 107,500 ton’s and held more than 3,000 passengers. 

Jude?  Jude’s phoned buzzed with a message from Connor.  Yes.  Jude replied.

Whatcha Doing? -Connor

Just daydreaming about our trip. -Jude

Dad just found out what room on the ship we are going to be in but he won’t tell me - Connor

Hmmph -Jude.

He wrote it down on a paper that he left on his desk. Should I look at irt? -Connor

Irt? JK. that sounds tempting. - Jude

Its so hard to type on this thing. I just looked at it. It was actually a note from my dad saying I am a snoop. -Connor

lol -Jude

I have to go over to my mom’s. ttyl -Connor

<3 <3 <3 -Jude

 

After Connor and Jude stopped texting, Jude continued to look at information about the ship. Jude could easily get obsessed with things and since he was so excited for the trip, he easily became obsessed with finding out as much as he could about the Grand princess. He eventually came across a website called KritcalKruiser.kom which provided reviews about the ship and had a forum for discussing anything related to cruising.

Jude decided to make an account so he could talk to other cruisers and find even more information. He chose the username judicorn (with no capital letters) and started browsing the website. One of the first things he noticed was a meet and greet forum thread that enabled him to meet people that were going on the same cruise as him.

As Jude read through the thread for his cruise, he saw that there was a wide variety of people going on the cruise. There were families from Washington, Arizona, New Mexico, California, and even some people from other countries. This was all very interesting to Jude but one post from a user with the username snapback caught his eye.

“This is my first ever cruise. I am going with my mom and her boyfriend. My boyfriend originally was supposed to go on this cruise but broke up with me last week so I am not sure I will actually have a good time. Do any past cruisers have any information on how to keep your mind off of things?” -snapback

Jude felt bad for that poor kid but wasn’t sure what he could do. Maybe later Connor and him could message snapback and make friends with the poor kid. Jude pushed those thoughts to the side and decided to write his own post in the forum.

“ I am a middle school student from San Diego going on my first cruise. I am going with my wonderful boyfriend and his dad. I am excited to be spending my first vacation outside of California with my boyfriend and am interested in any sort of information.” -judicorn

Within 20 minutes, a new reply was posted.  “Hi Judicorn. I am from California too. We should PM eacho ther.” -snapback.

 

Jude was excited that someone was interested in talking to him about the cruise but was also slightly suspicious about it. He decided he would PM the user but he would also be very careful about giving away too much private information.

 


	2. Snapback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just Jude and Snapback, not a lot of Jonnor. Sorry about that but still read please.

Jude sent snapback a private message and the two of them started chatting for the rest of the night. After about 10:00, they were still chatting.  Bzzz Bzzz . Jude’s phone vibrated from a text but was ignored since it was so late. Jude decided to just tell whoever texted him that he fell asleep.

Jude was really enjoying talking to snapback, also known as Cade. They started by chatting about the cruise, but the conversation turned into more about their personal lives. He discovered that Cade was also in middle school and that he had very similar personality traits to Connor. Jude decided that if he wasn’t already dating Connor, that Cade would probably make a good boyfriend.

So where exactly in California are you from? -Judicorn

I’m from San Diego, near the beach. -snapback

Really?!? So am I. -Judicorn

We should meet up before the cruise sometime. -snapback

Let me ask my Moms. -Judicorn

Moms??? -snapback

I have two moms. -Judicorn

Thats Kool. -snapback

Kool??? Really? -Judicorn

K’s make everything better. Like you are Kool enough to be JudiKorn. -snapback

Then why don’t you go by Kole? -Judicorn.

Because, that looks really stupid. -snapback

hmmph. -Judicorn

:P -snapback

Jude’s phone started buzzing again. This time it was a call. Jude decided to check the phone and saw that it was a call from Connor. “Crap.” Jude muttered to himself. He just realized that the earlier text that he received was probably Connor’s normal goodnight text that he sent every night. Connor was probably worried that something was wrong.

“Hey Con Con.” Jude said, answering the phone.

“Is everything okay?” Connor said with worry in his voice.

“Everything is fine, I  just got caught up into something and didn’t process that I received a text from you.” -Jude

“Good, I was really worried that something happened to you,” Connor said really nervously.

“You worry too much.” Jude joked.

“You know you love it.” Connor retorted.

“Not as much as I love you.” Jude said sticking his tongue out even though Connor couldn’t see him.

“It turns out we have an emergency baseball practice tomorrow since our pitcher broke his pinky. I won’t be able to see you until much later in the day.” Connor said slightly sad.

“It’s okay, I’ll survive.” Jude replied and then switched into a fake sad hurt voice, “But only barely.”

“I’ll make it up to you I promise,” Connor replied as both of them started to laugh.

“Good night” Jude whispered.

“Night.” Connor replied.

After that conversation, Jude began to start feeling slightly bad about even considering dating snapback but still wanted to get to know the person a little bit better. He figured that Cole would be a good friend for Jude and Connor on the ship.

 

The next morning, Jude woke up and noticed that he got a message from snapback.  How are you? Do you want to meet up today?  Jude considered it but he decided that he wasn’t really in the mood to meet anyone today.  I feel like today I just want to relax and chill by myself.  Jude hoped that Cade wouldn’t think that he was being rude and Cade replied that he understood.

Later that day, Jude decided that he would go to the beach with Callie and AJ. Callie and AJ were just spending their time flirting with each other. Would Callie ever learn not to get into relationships with siblings? Jude thought, relieved that he and Callie were actually adopted and she couldn’t ruin that for them like she had done many times before.

Jude decided to go jogging on the beach and told Callie we would be back in around an hour. As he was running, his mind started to wander thinking about how much he loved Connor. As he was running, he tripped over something but recovered.

“Hey watch it.” a kid wearing a black shirt and a black swimsuit with orange and red stripes, “You broke my sand castle.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jude replied, “Can I help you fix it?”

“It’s okay, these things happen. I actually was considering building a sand chair. Want to join me in building that?” The kid replied.

“Sure,” Jude replied and then the two of them began to build and talk for quite a while.

 

After around two hours, AJ came looking for Jude. He gave Jude a short lecture about how much he was worried about Jude and to let him and Callie know when their is a change of plan. After that Jude said bye to his new friend that he never got his name, and then went back to the Adams -Foster’s home.

Jude went upstairs and opened up his laptop. He went on the cruise website and started chatting with snapback. It turned out that the two of them both spent their day on the beach and randomly met a new person. Neither one of them considered that they could have met each other. 

Later that day, Connor came over and complained a lot about his baseball practice. Jude comforted him and they kissed a couple of times. Jude meant to bring up the fact that he made two new friends recently but it slipped his mind. Jude’s mind was focused on only one thing, the fact that he was completely and utterly in love with Connor.

“We only have 35 more days until the best vacation ever.” Connor said suddenly.

“Any vacation with you is the best vacation ever.” Jude said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Connor closed the kiss and then whispered, “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you more.” Jude replied pulling Connor into a hug.

 

Jude’s computer beeped and a message from snapback appeared on the screen.

Hey Judicorn. Do you want to meet up tomorrow at the San Diego fair at the beach. There is a cool show going on and I really want to meet you in person. Looking forward to getting to know you better. -snapback.

  
“Who is this snapback?” Connor asked visibly and highly jealous. 


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finds out about snapback and gets a bit jealous

Jude could tell that Connor was really jealous about him talking to a new kid. Jude explained that snapback was ‘just a friend’, and Connor had nothing to worry about, but Connor was still skeptical. Jude did not like the fact that Connor was jealous one bit. Jude did not get angry when Connor was dating Daria so why should Connor get mad at him.

Connor was filled with a variety of mixed feelings. He was jealous and didn’t understand why. He didn’t know how to express his feelings so he just said the first thing that was on his mind.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this ‘friend’ sooner?” Connor asked, still jealous.

“Because I don’t have to update you about every single possible friend I may make,” Jude said angrily.

“You are a jerk,” Connor yelled at Jude.

“If you can’t trust me, get out of my house and there is no reason we should be dating,” Jude screamed back at him, not meaning what he said.

“Fine.” Connor replied stomping out of Jude’s room and out of the fosters house.

 

Lena, who was downstairs, saw Connor leave angrily and went upstairs to check on Jude. She went into Jude’s room and saw that he was crying. She sat next to him and hugged him and put her hands on his back.

“I love you so much,” Lena said, purposely letting Jude say what was on his mind on his own time.

“We got in a fight, I said things I don’t mean but I’m still mad at Connor. I don’t know what to do. I’m afraid that he won’t talk to me though because I was so rude.” Jude said, tears coming out of his eyes.

“I don’t know the full story but what I do know is you love Connor, and Connor loves you, Always remember that,” Lena said making Jude feel slightly better.

 

As Jude was talking with Lena, Connor was crying on his walk home. He was mad, at Jude, but mostly at himself. Why was he so jealous? He knew that Jude loved him and he loved Jude. But Jude was such a perfect boyfriend. Any guy would be lucky to have Jude. And Connor was probably not the best boyfriend in the world. Especially compared to Jude. Connor chuckled to himself, still sad. That was why he got so jealous. He knew that he didn’t deserve to to have such a perfect boyfriend.

 

Back at the Adams-Fosters, Lena was still talking to Jude about their fight, “People get jealous, Jude. When you are younger, you don’t always know how to react these feelings so they may take the form of anger. Connor should trust you and he probably does, but he still doesn’t know how to react to his feelings. I’m not trying to justify his actions, but I’m certain he still loves you. Also you were in the wrong as well. I know you don’t want to hear this, but you shouldn’t have yelled at Connor.”

Jude nodded. He realized he shouldn’t have reacted to Connor’s jealousy, but he wasn't sure how to react when Connor was mad at him, It was okay for Connor to be jealous but he still believed that he couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who didn’t trust him. He just came up with an idea to apologize to Connor, and tell connor he forgives him in a fun way.

 

Connor was almost home and he started to feel a little better. When he was almost home he ran into his friend Cade from baseball who had broke his pinky earlier. They both nodded to each other in a greeting and then Cade stopped for a second. 

“Hey can I talk to you about something I feel confused about?” Cade asked Connor.

“Of course,” Connor answered, happy to get his fight out of mind.

“So I am feeling slightly guilty about something. I made a new friend recently but they are dating at the moment. Is it okay for me to be friends with someone who has a datemate but they haven’t introduced me to them.” Cade asked.

Connor laughed, “They are just friends. There is nothing wrong with being friends with someone.”

As Connor said that he felt a whirlwind of guilt wrap him up. Who knew that a random encounter would relate to his situation so much. He had to go back Jude’s house and apologize immediately. He said goodbye to Cade and turned around to head back. Just as he started walking he heard his phone start playing a cover of “I wanna dance with somebody.” This was his special ringtone for jude. He looked at his phone and saw a video message from Jude.

Jude was really busy setting up his apology for Connor. First he found Marianna and made her help him with this. Then he found a karaoke soundtrack of the song he wanted and set up his phone. Finally he changed into his favorite shirt which connor gave him and turned on the disco light Connor gave him one time.

“Are you ready for this?” Marianna asked as she started to film?”

“Yes I am. I hope Connor appreciates this.” Jude said very worriedly.

“I’m sure he will.” Marianna said trying to make Jude feel better, “Hey do you want some nail polish?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I've been busy this week.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to update this every Monday. If I do not update by midnight central time I encourage you to bug me on tumblr. I also am willing to answer any questions you may have. My tumblr username is ultrajudicorn. Any feedback will be considered.


End file.
